musisifandomcom_id-20200214-history
Theresia Ebenna Ezeria Pardede
| birthplace = Jakarta, Indonesia | birthname = Theresia Ebenna Ezeria Pardede | deathdate = | deathplace = | genre = Pop | occupation = Penyanyi Politikus | instrument = | yearsactive = 2002 - sekarang | label = | associatedacts = | influences = | influenced = | spouse = Eka Nugraha | partner = | children = | parents = T.M Pardede (Ayah) Lersiana Purba (Ibu) | website = | currentmembers = | pastmembers = }} Theresia Ebenna Ezeria Pardede (terkadang disingkat Theresia EE Pardede atau lebih dikenal dengan Tere) lahir di Jakarta, 2 September 1979) adalah penyanyi dan politikus Indonesia. Dia adalah anggota DPR periode 2009-2014 dari Partai Demokrat untuk Daerah Pemilihan Jawa Barat II. Tera adalah putri pasangan Tombang Mulia ™ Pardede (ayah) dan Lersiana Purba (ibu). Sebagai penyanyi, dia dikenal memiliki karakter vokal yang kuat. Ia juga mampu menulis lirik lagu yang berani. Kalimat "Belajar dari banyak hal" dan "i believe everything happens for a reason" menjadi filosofi dalam hidupnya. Pendidikan Tere memulai pendidikan di SD Charitas St Stefanus, Jakarta (1985-1991), SMP Charitas St Stefanus, Jakarta (1991-1994), dan SMUN 70 Bulungan, Jakarta (1994-1997). Setamat pendidikan awal, dia melanjutkan studi di University of Indonesia, Diploma in Social and Political Sciences, Department of Communication Science (1998-2001) dan University of Indonesia, Bachelor in Social and Political Sciences, Department of Communication Science (2001-2005). Sementara, pendidikan non-formal dijalani dengan cara Private Vocal Course with Ms Bertha (2000), Private Vocal Course with Mrs Chaterine J Leimena (2004), English Course at The British Institute (TBI) Kuningan (Jakarta) dengan meraih sertifikat (2005), dan ESQ Profesional Training for Members of House of Representative (2009) serta sejumlah kegiatan seminar. Semuanya dijalani demi menambah wawasan dan pengetahuannya. Karier Dia mengawali karier di dunia tarik suara dari hobby menyanyi dan sebagai penyanyi latar di berbagai grup musik. Saat masih sekolah di tingkat Sekolah Menengah Pertama (SMP) dan Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA), dia sudah mulai senang dengan dunia band. Bahkan, dia sudah beberapa kali memiliki grup band. Tanpa disadarinya, bakatnya kemidian ditemukan oleh musikus Ahmad Dhani. Pada pertengahan tahun 1998, ia memperoleh kontrak kerja sama dengan Aquarius Musikin-do untuk bermusik solo. Pada tahun 2000, dia berkolaborasi (featuring) bersama Pas Band dalam lagu Kesepian Kita yang diproduksi Aquarius Musikindo. Album solo perdana bertajuk Awal Yang Indah yang dirilis Oktober 2001 dan diproduksi Aquarius Musikindo cukup melejitkan namanya di jalur musik. Aquarius Musikindo kembali memproduksi album keduanya yang berjudul Sebuah Harapan pada Oktober 2003 dan Begitu Berharga untuk album ketiganya (Oktober 2005). Tere menggamit Denny Chasmala sebagai produser album ketiganya, sedangkan dirinya berkonsentrasi sebagai ko-produser. Dalam album ini ada satu lagu lama karya Ian Antono dan Taufik Ismail yang berjudul Panggung Sandiwara diproduksi kembali. Pada Desember 2008, dia merilis tREretorial Hits untuk album keempatnya. Pada 2009, dia merilis lagu Di Hadapan-Mu; Original Soundtrack of Kata Maaf Terakhir yang diproduksi teretya production. Organisasi Sejumlah kegiatan organisasi juga tak luput dari perhatiannya. Periode 1995-1996, dia tampil sebagai Leader of Bulungan Art Club (an eztracurricular program in SMUN 70 Bulungan), Vice President of KOMIKA (Komunitas Mahasiswa D-III Periklanan FISIP-UI Student) pada pariode 1999-2000, Public Relations Departement of PAPPRI (Persatuan Artis Penyanyi, Pencipta Lagu, dan Penata Rekaman Indonesia/''Association of Indonesian Recording Singers, Composers, and Arrangers'') sejak tahun 2007, Palang Merah Indonesia (Indonesian Red Cross) sejak 2007, Event Department for Homecoming Day UI 2008, a reunion for Universitas Indonesia alumnae from all faculties (21 Juli-27 Juli 2008), Member of Forum Seniman Perempuan, non structural organization under Democratic Party (sejak 24 April 2008), dan Vice President Secretary of Fraction Democratic Party (sejak 12 Oktober 2009) serta beberapa kegiatan penjurian pada event musik. Penghargaan * Juara Kedua Kompetisi Debat untuk SMU Negeri 70 Jakarta pada perayaan yang ke-13 tahun 1996 * One of the Best Graduate in Diploma-3 Program, FISIP-UI, Depok (2001) * Cum laude in accomplish Diploma Program, University of Indonesia, Depok (2001) * Platinum Award for tERe debute album Awal Yang Indah produced by PT Aquarius Musikindo, Jakarta (2002) * Ambassador of Axa Champion Club 2007, Jakarta (2007) * Ambassador of Axa Champion Ckub 2008, Jakarta (2008). Kehidupan pribadi Meskipun Tere dibesarkan dalam keluarga non-Islam yang kuat, pada 2 September 2000, dia memutuskan untuk memilih Islam sebagai pegangan hidupnya. Pada 6 Desember 2003, Tere menikah dengan Eka Nugraha. Eka adalah pria berdarah Sunda yang juga pencipta lagu Awal Yang Indah yang dinyanyikannya. Album * Awal Yang Indah (2002) ** Hits Singel: Awal Yang Indah dan Tak Ingin Usai * Sebuah Harapan (2003) ** Hits Singel: Mengapa Ini Yang Terjadi feat. Valent dan Aku Patut Membenci Dia * Begitu Berharga (2005) ** Hits Singel: Dosa Termanis * Teretorial Hits (Best of) (2008) Referensi * Buku Pesona Selebriti di Panggung Politik oleh Epaphroditus Ph. Mariman (sedang dikerjakan) Pranala luar * Selebriti * Kapanlagi.com * Kapanlagi.com * http://equinoxdmd.com/tere/default.htm Pardede, Theresia Ebenna Ezeria Pardede, Theresia Ebenna Ezeria Pardede, Theresia Ebenna Ezeria Pardede, Theresia Ebenna Ezeria Kategori:Selebriti-Politisi Indonesia Kategori:Anggota DPR 2009-2014